Trapped Triangles
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Trapped and alone, Ripjaws tries to survive the ocean of Earth until he meets a mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: We all know who Ripjaws is but if you didn't, he's that fish alien. This place is at the place where Ben fought the kraken.

Trapped Triangles

Summery: Trapped and alone, Ripjaws tries to survive the ocean of Earth until he meets a mermaid.

Chapter 1

Grandpa, Ben and Gwen were killed in an explosion a while ago. Ben was able to get Ripjaws out of the omnetrix. Ripjaws was flung out of the van away from the rest and watched the three die in the explosion.

Ripjaws eyes opened. Just a dream. He thought he had to live it over again. He had to wait until dark to get food. Better yet, now would be a good time. It was so early, no human would know about him. Ripjaws had made a nest in the sunken ship at the bottom of the ocean.

He got out of his little nest and swam up to the surface. The humans have been catching all the fish for themselves. And that's what he lived on. Fish, seaweed, anything that was edible for him from the ocean. Ripjaws poked his head out of water to look around. No human was awake yet. He put his head in and took a deep breath. He had gills you know.

Ripjaws could only stay on land for a small amount of time and he'd best hurry and get his breakfast before the humans begin to stir. He them climbed out of the water and onto the dock. Looking around, Ripjaws spotted a net full of fish. He went over and tore a hole in the net and took as many fish as he could carry.

Swiftly, Ripjaws hid under the dock and ate all of the fish he carried and tossed the bones in a pile on the dock. The humans will think that, that was from some animal. Like a cat or a bear. But what Ripjaws didn't know, was that he was caught on camera.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Those darn kids! They dare steal my fish?! They have done it every day this week. Well, we'll just see who exactly who it is." A man that looked to be in his late twenties said and turned on the tape that he took from his camera. What he expected to see were kids but what he saw made his eyes widen. There on the tape, he had caught, was a fish man. It walked on two legs and had two arms like a humans.

It had the head of a lantern fish but the body of a man. It wore a loincloth like thing and was covered in scales. "I have to show the others!" The man yelled and took the tape and ran out the front door with it

OOOOOOOOOO

Ripjaws trained under water. The humans were awake now. Besides, his skills will get stronger because training underwater is harder than on land. He had been happy with his meal. Usually, he'd go visit the kraken's eggs because the mother kraken had been killed by Vilgax before he died.

He knew that the eggs would never survive without protection so Ripjaws decided that he'd take care of them like they were his own. Every time a foolish human tried to take them, Ripjaws scared them away while being hidden. He didn't know how but he could.

But then again, something was nagging him in the back of the head. He had a bad feeling that something bad is happening right now. But he shrugged it off. Ripjaws had stopped talking since _that _day. The day that explosion took his master and his master's family away from him.

Ripjaws finished his training and went back to his nest in the sunken ship. There, were the eggs in his nest. He laid down in the nest and kept the eggs close to his body so they would get some of his body heat.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. Ripjaws is my favorite character. Ok second favorite actually but I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ben 10. I only own my made-up characters.

Trapped Triangles

Chapter 2

Five men watched the tape that one of them had filmed. "What do you think it is?" One of them asked the other one. "I don't know but it lives right here in our lake." Another one said. "We should catch it! It'll make us good money if we do!" A different one said. They all agreed that they would catch this creature.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ripjaws was asleep, curled up in a ball. His stomach cried for food. But he knew he couldn't go get fish until it was dark and the humans were asleep. As soon as it was dark, Ripjaws made his way to the dock. He did what he usually did, pop his head out and look around and when he saw no one, he'd climb on the dock.

Once he was on the dock, He saw a pile of fish, in the middle of the dock. Ripjaws knew it was a trap but his stomach hurt him so much. But he knew he shouldn't but his empty belly told him he should. There was enough fish to fill him for a week. But if he did, his master wouldn't be happy if he was still alive.

Then again, all that fish was going to waste. Not caring what, Ripjaws slowly made his way to the fish. He then saw the others in a net behind. Then again, stolen fish always suited his taste and kept him out of trouble. Just as he walked near the trap pile to get to the ones in a net, A soundproof glass tank fell from the sky and trapped him in it.

It flipped over and the lid closed. Leaving poor Ripjaws trapped. He knew how strong soundproof glass was so he didn't bother to try to break it. How could he have been so stupid?

OOOOOOOOOO

One of the men that were hiding behind stuff came out and walked up to the glass prison his prize held. He saw the creature glare at him as he knocked on the glass. He noticed the gills on its neck. "Get it some water. It needs it to breath." The man said and watched his team obey and fill the tank with water.

As soon as the tank was full, one of the men walked up to the man that was near the glass. "What a prize! What do we do with it?" He asked. The bearded man (The first one that came out) thought for a moment.

"A zoo. They pay good money for rare animals like this one." He said and patted the tank. The new animal glared and growled at him. It even tried to pound the glass but to no avail on getting itself free. "Serves you right for stealing my fish!" Yelled one of the men. They dropped a pill like thing and it dissolved. The creature fought the sleepiness from the pill thing but ended up falling asleep anyway.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ripjaws woke up and pulled himself into a stand from the bottom of the tank. He couldn't see anything. All he knew was that the thing he was in was strapped to a truck and was covered by a big thick blanket.

A little bit of it pulled up at the bottom to show a face that belonged to a little boy. Ripjaws stared sadly at the little boy.

"What do you see, Ron?" One of the boy's friends asked. "I don't know. It's too dark." The kid lied. He obviously saw Ripjaws but was determined to keep quiet about him. "Hey you! Get away from that kids! That creature's dangerous." The man that caught him hissed at the three kids. The kids ran away and the blanket was removed.

Ripjaws shielded his eyes from the sudden light that shone in his eyes Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Ripjaws took his hand away from his eyes and saw a dead fish floating at the top of the tank. Without hesitating due to his hunger, Ripjaws grabbed it and ate whatever he could of the small fish.

"That should last you for the day." The man said and went into the front of the truck and began to drive away from the lake Ripjaws was captured from. That's when he remembered. The krakens eggs! If they don't get warmth soon, the babies in them will parish! Ripjaws lowered his head. Never again will he sleep in his cozy nest. Or eat his fill every day.

He was doomed to eat one fish a day until he reached the zoo. As the truck he was on, passed through town and park in a parking lot of a restront in the hot sun, he could see the people's faces as they passed by. Some kids came over and began making faces at him for their amusement. He just turned around and sat Indian style. He couldn't stop them taunting him. The glass was too strong. Ripjaws just hopped that he could make a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ben 10. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. Aleksandar93, I am truly thankful for your review but I have to object to you. This whole thing is how hard Ripjaws is suffering the loss of Ben, Gwen and their grandpa and how he meets that one mermaid. If you don't like it, you need to stop reading it. I hope that you like further stories of other peoples though. Again, thanks to all of you people. I am truly doing the best I can and am adding as much detail as I possibly can. Tell me what part of this I need to add more detail on and I will try even harder further on in this. I have really wanted to make this fic and it would hurt me deeply if someone told me to stop making it. But I'll still make it.

Trapped Triangles

Chapter 3

Ripjaws was really starting to hate his life right now. He sat at the bottom of the tank, Indian style with his head resting in one hand as the other one kept was placed on the spots to block the view of one of the kids.

The one bearded man hadn't come out of the restront yet. Ripjaws didn't care, he could care less if someone up and shot that guy and he bled to death. All Ripjaws cared about was about those eggs. How were they going to survive without him? How was he going to live with himself if the babies in them died while he was gone? He sighed.

More kids came up to the tank he was in and made faces at him. They even said stuff but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't even hear the others. He just read their mouths but he had some difficulty due to the blanket. But since it was off, he could read the kids' mouths clearly.

One kid had asked "What is that thing?" Another said "It's so gross and ugly." One with a yellow shirt said "They should kill it while they have a chance." That last one had hurt him but he didn't show it. Secretly, Ripjaws wished that they would all go away and release him while they were at it. But alas! They didn't. Those kids just stayed there acting stupid.

Ripjaws looked further past the kids to see that other kid he had seen earlier, riding a bike, pass him and slowly roll back in reverse to see him. Ripjaws used his pink like eyes to make them the saddest thing on earth. The kid was wearing a red shirt and blue sweat pants. He had on brown shoes and one ear ring on his right ear.

That boy fell for Ripjaws' puppy dog face and came right over. He had just seen how the other brats were treating him and managed to chase them away and come back to him. The kid had emerald green eyes. A few minutes later, the boy pulled a small shrimp out of his pocket. It was the kind you get at a restront. It was breaded ok? He shook it around where Ripjaws could see and his head followed it.

The kid mouthed "Can you understand me?" Ripjaws nodded but went back to stare at the tasty looking shrimp. The kid tapped on the glass and Ripjaws turned his attention back at the kid. The boy pointed to himself. "David." He said. Ripjaws tried to mouth something back but couldn't remember how.

"Do you have a name?" David asked him. He nodded but put a hand to his throat and indicated that he had no clue how to speak. David nodded in understanding and looked around the tank.

Ripjaws was so hungry. He swam up to the top as much as he could and his legs turned into a black and yellow stripped fin. David's mouth dropped as he saw Ripjaws. Ripjaws faced David, who was behind him and saw the bearded man grab him and began to yank him away.

Ripjaws was furious. How dare that man try and hurt a kid no matter how rude and obnoxious they were, around him. Oh he'd teach that human a lesson he wouldn't forget. Thanks to the help of his long fin, Ripjaws managed to bolt himself around the uncomfterbly small tank and it began to crack. Finally, the tank fell apart and water went everywhere.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I thought I told you never to go near that thing!" The man yelled and started to pound the boy. David recoiled back but only glared at the man. "You're a bloody beast is what you are. You keep a poor creature trapped in the sun and only have one meal while you get fat!" David spat at the stranger.

The man grabbed David by the front of his shirt and held him inches above the ground. "Listen you little brat! If I say to do something, I mean do it! Don't just wonder around like a moron! You got me ya' idiot! I don't want you to go near that stupid animal ever again! It's going in a zoo and I'm going to be rich!" The man cackled.

"It is you who is the stupid one! You're foolish enough to think so highly of yourself! Don't you know that they're just going to test on it?!" David hissed at the man.

"Like I care! You moron! No one dares to yell at Ol' Stuart and gets away with trespassing' near my property! No one! Yo—"Stuart was cut off by a noise of shattered glass. He and David looked to see what it was only to see the _'animal' _ Standing there, glaring daggers at him with it's fists balled.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ben 10. I only own my made-up characters.

Trapped Triangles 

Chapter 4

Ripjaws stood there, glaring daggers at the man. He stomped to the man. Stuart backed away and pulled a pistol out of his jacket and aimed it at Ripjaws. Ripjaws froze in place as the gun was aimed at him. David, who was knocked to the ground, fought the man for the gun. Stuarts finger pulled the trigger. Ripjaws ran and grabbed David and ran into the woods. They passed many beautiful trees and other plants.

He started to get tired. Soon, he got so tired; Ripjaws set the kid down and fell on his back, gasping for air. He was tired, in pain, and he couldn't breath. David looked over at Ripjaws and saw a bullet wound in his shoulder. Blood seeped from the wound.

David tore a piece of his shirt and did his best to wrap it around Ripjaw's shoulder. "Come on big guy. There's a small Pond near my house. You can stay there." He said and tried to sling Ripjaw's arm around his shoulder and put his arm around his back.

He dragged Ripjaws to his house. There was no way that he would be able to get that bullet out of this poor creature's shoulder. Slowly walking to the water, David was able to toss Ripjaws into the water.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ripjaws' body sunk deeper and deeper into the water. His eyes opened slowly. A glow came, followed by a warm touch to his skin. Almost as if someone were touching him. The gentle touch rubbed his shoulders and head. Ripjaws moaned in comfort. It felt so good.

He looked behind him to see a half woman, half fish, glowing brightly. The pain in his shoulder where the shot was went away. Ripjaws made his legs into a long yellow and black-stripped fin to match hers. The girl fish smiled and the glow went away.

Her hand turned blue and she covered his eyes. When he closed his eyes, due to tired ness, she swam away.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ben 10. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: sorry it took me so long. I lost track of what was happening so I had to re-read my own story. Lol. Here it is.

Trapped Triangles

Chapter 5

"Cat. Now say it with me. Caaaaaatttt." David said. He had been trying to get Ripjaws to say even one thing for weeks. But had no success. Ripjaws just seemed too distracted. David still had no idea how Ripjaws' shoulder magically healed but he just guessed that it was because he was a strange new creature thing.

Davis snapped his fingers a few times and Ripjaws attention went back to him. "Come on. Ccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt." David stretched the word for Ripjaws to hear.

"C-c…c…c…a….a…a…tttttt." Ripjaws broke out. "C-a-t. Cat. Cat!" He cheered excitedly. David applauded and flipped the page of the baby books that he bought. Soon, Ripjaws remembered how to say most of the words that whole day. Not perfect but atleast David could understand him.

At the end of the day, David saw the look of worry on Ripjaws' face. "What's wrong big guy?" He asked the fish alien. "Kraken eggs. I care for them." Ripjaws responded. David's face became happy. "So you're the one who's looking after them?" David asked, almost yelling in happiness.

Ripjaws looked at his feet. "Was. I taken away from them." Was the answer the alien gave. David told him to wait and he came back with his bike. "There's an under water path down there. It goes back to the lake. We'll go there together." Davis said and showed him where the tunnel was.

Soon they had gotten half way but they were both tired and hungry. Even the sun was up in the sky. Ripjaws popped his head out of the water and saw David asleep against the tree. A note was on his lap. Ripjaws picked it up and read it.

_Big Guy,_

_I can't keep going without sleep. You keep going without me. I'll know where to go. Meet you at the docks._

_David_

Ripjaws ripped a tiny 'x' in it so David would know that he read it. Soon, Ripjaws was headed back to the lake. A tear came from his eye when he remembered the three people that had originally care for him. And what of the other aliens? He didn't know. No bodies were found but he thought they were dead. They couldn't have survived that.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: That's the best I got right now.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Ben 10. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 6

Ripjaws had finally managed to swim back to the lake thank to that path but one of his fears had come true. Human had the kraken eggs in a water heating container on the docks. Swiftly, he swam under the docks and listened in on their conversation. So far there were only two voices.

"Can you imagine a creature the size of us laying eggs that big? They may not be it's." One said. The 'it' must have been Ripjaws.

"Well, if these are its eggs or not, these babies are just bait. And when we catch big daddy, well have enough money to retire and these eggs will be dissected." The other said. Ripjaws growled. He had to think of a plan or he'd be right where they'd want him.

"They only babies." He managed to whisper. Atleast they were getting warm. Without another thought in his head, he swam back to his nest in the sunken ship. Right now, he didn't care if they knew where his nest was, he was just too tired to think.

He swam inside his nest and curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. But not long after he closed them, a bright light caused him to open them again. It was that beautiful creature that had healed him. "It's about time you got here." She said cheerfully. The light dies down and Ripjaws could see her clearly now.

She was half human and half fish. She had silver-ish, pink hair. She had an old tattered shirt that Ripjaws guessed that she found. And the fish half of her was seaweed green. Oh, and she had brown eyes. Ripjaws liked her eyes.

"Who you?" He asked. She giggled. "All will be explained. Just allow me to help you with your speech." She said. The mermaid swam up to him, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him the best she could because he had no lips. When she swam away a bit, Ripjaws' eyes were wide and his mouth was a gaped.

He shook his head and she giggled again. "What happened?" He asked in the way he had a long time ago before he forgot how to speak. "I used my magic to help your voice. It was dormant for a while." The mermaid giggled again. Personally, Ripjaws had no clue why she giggled so much. He guessed it was a girl thing.

"My name is Maya." She said just as she managed to stop giggling. He was about to speak when she stopped him. "No, no. Let me guess…Ripjaws? The name suits you." Maya responded.

"How did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously. She swam in a circle before answering him. "I was Ben's friend. He never told anyone." She said and bowed her head in sadness. Ripjaws did too.

OOOOOOOOOO

What the two didn't know was that there was a waterproof video camera in Ripjaws' wooden lair. A man smirked as he recorded this. Sadly he could get no sound but he saw the mermaid kiss Ripjaws and got the wrong impression. "Well lookie here. Big daddy has a mate. Good. Two for the price of one." Said the man and gave his buddies a radio call.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm hoping to have more luck on the next chapter.


End file.
